A bout de souffle
by mellyn7
Summary: Obi-Wan rencontre Sabé lors de la crise de Naboo. Dix ans plus tard, alors qu'il doute d'avoir bien formé Anakin, d'autres obstacles se présentent et vont mettre sa volonté à rude épreuve... Ship Sabé/Obi-Wan nb : Le magnifique fanart appartient à Sweet-Christabel) Complète et version rééditée
1. Le début de la fin

_Petite modification dans tous les chapitres, car j'ai trouvé des fautes. Et le dernier chapitre à subi une petite refonte de forme._

 _Dan cette histoire, j'ai voulu m'intéresser au ship Sabé/Obi-Wan. J'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de choses qui avaient été écrites dessus. Au début je trouvais ce couple improbable, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Je m'y intéresserais également dans une autre fic._

 _C'est une première pour moi, autant que l'écriture à la première personne. Cela sera du point de vue d'Obi-Wan exclusivement. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que c'est mon personnage préféré de l'univers star Wars. Merci Ewan McGrégor ^^_

 _Je suis la trame de l'épisode 1 et 2. Pour le reste, cela sera mon propre scénario. Donc on peut également dire que c'est une fin alternative._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin**

Dès le début de notre mission, mes sensations étaient contradictoires. Je sentais que rien n'allait se passer comme nous le souhaitions, mon maître et moi. Nous étions les ambassadeurs du Sénat galactique, mais nous n'avons pas pu empêcher l'invasion de Naboo. Mes premiers pas sur cette planète sont plutôt mouvementés. Mais je tombe sous le charme des paysages quand je découvre la capitale. Mon cœur se sert en voyant les chars et soldats qui me rappellent notre échec. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour préserver cette planète. Elle me rappelle la mienne, en moins peuplé. Les images de ma tendre enfance ont disparu depuis longtemps. Il ne me reste que des sensations.

Qui-Gon et moi nous faufilons entre les bâtiments de la capitale et nous apercevons un groupe, composé de soldats et nous apercevons la reine entre ses dames de compagnies. Un regard de mon maître et je comprends que nous passons à l'action. Il était temps, je commençais à me sentir inutile.

Une fois que nous l'avons délivrée, Qui-Gon tente de convaincre la reine de partir pour Coruscant. C'est suicidaire de rester. Ils n'ont pas la force de frappe de la Fédération. Il faut qu'elle pense à son peuple. Je la regarde quand elle refuse de partir. Quelque chose me gêne chez elle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses émotions. Son regard me dérange et je tourne aussitôt la tête. Cependant je ne peux que remarquer son courage malgré sa jeunesse. Serais-je capable de gérer aussi bien qu'elle si j'avais son âge ? J'étais un padawan plutôt discret et bien trop calme. Yoda dit que Qui-Gon et moi nous complétons. Elle tourne la tête vers une de ses suivantes. Cherche-t-elle du soutien ? Nous sommes là pour cela pourtant ! Elle prend sa décision et avec mon maître, je retourne au combat. Les droïdes sont facile à battre surtout qu'ils sont pris par surprise. Nous libérons les pilotes et prenons la fuite. La nef royale est cependant touchée. Nous n'arriverons pas à Coruscant. J'examine les planètes alentours et je trouve ce qui nous convient. Tatooine. Mais il y a un problème car elle est sous contrôle des Hutts. Qui-Gon passe outre.

Nous voilà bloqués sur cette planète horrible, trop chaude, trop sèche. Le contraste avec Naboo est saisissant, presque terrible. C'est comme quitter le paradis pour l'enfer. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ici, la Fédération n'est pas présente. Ce qui me tracasse plus, c'est cette perturbation dans la Force, également ressentie par Qui-Gon. Il me confie la protection de la nef et de la reine. Je sais que je ne suis pas seul, il y a aussi le capitaine Panaka et ses soldats, mais cela me remplit de fierté et même un peu d'orgueil qu'il me fasse confiance à ce point. En plus, il a emmené Jar Jar avec lui. Au moins il ne fera pas de bêtise ici.

J'examine notre stock de denrées lorsque je remarque l'une des suivantes de la reine. Elle s'approche doucement. Jusqu'ici, aucune d'entre elles n'a tenté de nouer le contact avec moi.

Elle recherche peut-être mon assistance.

-La reine a-t-elle besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non monsieur.

Je grimace à cette dénomination, ce qu'elle semble remarquer.

-Je suis Sabé.

Elle me tend sa main pour se présenter. Je la prends et en fait de même, si cela peut me faire éviter les « monsieur ». Sa main est chaude et douce comme la soie.

-Obi-Wan Kénobi, dis-je d'une voix sans doute trop assurée.

Je me sens stupide. Je me reprends aussitôt.

-Obi-Wan.

-Maintenant que nous sommes présentés, Obi-Wan, j'aimerais savoir si je peux vous être utile.

-A moins que vous ne sachiez réparer un générateur d'hyper drive, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

Elle comprend que la situation est difficile et qu'elle ne peut rien faire, malgré sa bonne volonté.

-Alors nous sommes vraiment bloqués sur cette planète ?

-Mon maître trouvera une solution, j'en suis convaincu.

Je sens que le temps va être long et je me dis que j'aimerais discuter un peu plus avec elle, mais elle décide de retourner auprès de sa maîtresse, me laissant seul.

La solution proposée par mon maître ne me plait cependant pas et j'ai du mal à le croire. Peut-on vraiment mettre notre destin entre les mains d'un petit garçon ?

Je suis enfermé dans la nef royale nubienne avec quelques pilotes, quelques soldats volontaires de Naboo et des jeunes filles silencieuses à prendre soin d'une reine que je n'arrive pas à percer.

A chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle me regarde espérant de bonnes nouvelles. J'aimerais pouvoir lui donner espoir mais je ne peux pas rejoindre mon maître, nous ne pouvons même pas sortir, une tempête de sable faisant rage. Je déteste être enfermé. Je m'isole, tente de trouver de l'apaisement dans la méditation. N'y parvenant pas pour une raison que j'ignore, je décide d'aller me coucher, laissant la surveillance temporaire du vaisseau au capitaine Panaka. Les heures passent et je ne trouve pas le sommeil alors que tout le vaisseau respire la tranquillité. J'ai soif et m'aperçois que je n'ai pas pensé à me garder de l'eau de coté dans ma cabine. Soupirant, je sors et me dirige vers l'espace de restauration. Le silence est apaisant et la nuit est calme. La tempête s'est-elle apaisée ?

Lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez avec une des suivantes de la reine. Elle faillit laisser tomber les quelques fruits qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Je reconnais Sabé. Elle a les cheveux libres et cela lui va bien.

-Je…je voulais juste.. La reine avait faim.

Essaie-t-elle de trouver une excuse à sa présence ici à une heure si tardive ?

-Il est vrai qu'elle n'a que peu mangé ce soir.

Sabé tourne la tête pour ne pas me regarder. Pourquoi ? Je le comprends lorsque je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas revêtu ma veste de jedi. Je n'ai gardé que ma tunique qui laisse entrevoir ma peau. Elle est gênée mais pas autant que moi. Je marche déjà sans rien aux pieds dans un vaisseau royal. Qui-Gon n'aurait pas apprécié ma légèreté. J'essaie cependant d'ignorer mon mal aise. Je la sens préoccupée.

-Elle s'inquiète pour notre peuple. Elle voudrait prendre contact avec le gouverneur et savoir ce qu'il en est.

-J'aimerais pouvoir la satisfaire mais nous pensons que c'est un piège pour la localiser.

-Son sort doit-il être différent de celui de son peuple ?

-Elle est la seule à pouvoir convaincre le Sénat d'intervenir.

-Vous pourriez le faire aussi. N'êtes vous pas des défenseurs de la paix ?

Elle me regarde avec défi. Et peut être aussi avec colère. Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas hormis mon inconvenance ?

-Pardonnez-moi Obi-Wan.

-Vous vous inquiétez autant que la reine. Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner des sentiments aussi nobles.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je décide que je me suis déjà trop attardé. Je sais que je devrais partir d'ici.

-Heu… la reine vous attend sûrement.

Elle comprend et après m'avoir salué se dirige vers le couloir des couchettes royales.

J'aurais aimé la réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bientôt s'arranger. Mais j'en doute moi-même. Je prends ma gourde d'eau et retourne me coucher.

Un défenseur de la paix. Si c'était si facile…

* * *

 _Ecrire à la première personne, n'allez pas croire que c'est facile. On est obligé de faire l'impasse sur beaucoup de choses. On voudrait parler des sentiments des autres personnages. Cela en est presque frustrant. C'est un exercice qui me plait._

 _N'ayant pas trouvé d'adjectif pour ce qui se ramène à Naboo, j'ai utilisé l'adjectif "nubien". Si vous trouvez mieux, je suis preneuse._


	2. Sur le fil

_Un chapitre un peu plus long, désolé._ _Si je saute certains passages du film, c'est volontaire. Mon intention n'est pas de copier le scénario de Georges Lucas._

 _Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, écrire à la première personne est grisant mais difficile. On a toujours envie de dire les pensées des autres personnages. Ha et pour répondre plus largement à une review, non je ne suis pas une fanatique de Star Wars. Seulement fan, autant que le seigneur des anneaux ou Harry Potter. Si j'écris beaucoup sur cet univers, c'est parce que j'y trouve beaucoup d'inspiration.. Et non, je n'utiliserais pas l'univers étendu, parce que je ne le connais que peu. Et aussi parce que je veux pouvoir laisser les gens qui, comme moi ne connaissent de star wars que les films, pouvoir lire des fanfictions sans être perdu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : sur le fil**

Coruscant. Nous y voilà enfin. Je regarde la reine et ses suivantes se diriger vers le taxi. J'ai essayé de voir Sabé mais elles sont toutes habillées de la même façon et leur ressemblance et si frappante que cela m'est impossible à moins de me montrer indiscret et d'utiliser la Force. Le jeune garçon ramené de Tatooine se retourne semblant se demander ce qu'il doit faire. D'un geste, Qui-Gon l'invite à suivre le groupe. Il se passe quelque chose. Mon maître n'est plus le même. Je sens qu'il se pose des questions sur l'individu tatoué qu'il a affronté. Mais aussi sur Anakin. Le petit garçon est surprenant, dangereux. La Force est puissante en lui et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je suis presque jaloux de l'attention que lui porte mon maître. Je me rappelle alors que moi, j'arrive en fin de formation. Quand je serais devenu chevalier, Qui-Gon voudra sans doute prendre un nouvel apprenti. Mais pourquoi Anakin qui ne connaît rien de la Force et des jedi plutôt qu'un initié qui aurait grandi au temple ? J'essaie d'ignorer mes sentiments. Qui-Gon s'est toujours laissé guidé par son instinct. Je le respecte. En prenant la direction du temple, pourtant, un étrange pressentiment m'étreint.

Les grands maîtres nous ont demandé d'escorter la reine jusqu'à Naboo. Elle a décidé de rentrer sur sa planète et d'affronter l'armée de la fédération elle-même. Nous nous posons discrètement en pleine forêt. J'éprouve des choses contradictoires concernant le garçonnet. Je sais que le Conseil a raison et cela m'a amené à être en désaccord avec mon maître. Je n'aime pas cela. Je m'excuse auprès de lui pour avoir remis en cause sa décision. Après tout, c'est la sienne. Et je suis honoré qu'il me sente prêt pour les épreuves. Je ne souhaite nullement quitter sa compagnie et je sais que je ne serais pas sans le revoir. Je tiens à lui. Il a été comme un père pour moi et un bon maître, attentif à mes questions et à mes attentes. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à suivre un chemin plutôt qu'un autre. Il mériterait sa place parmi les Douze. Pourtant, le Conseil désapprouve sa décision de prendre Anakin avec lui. Qui-Gon voit au-delà, ce que je n'arrive pas à percevoir. Je ne suis sans doute pas aussi prêt que mon maître se plait à le penser. Surtout si je commence à douter de moi.

-Je suis la reine Amidala.

Quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand elle explique que sa suivante lui sert de doublure, prenant sa place pour la protéger, je jette un regard entendu à mon maître. Nous avons nous-même été berné. C'était joliment joué, je dois l'admettre. Et je comprends mieux mon trouble en sa présence. Vu que ce n'était pas toujours elle, je comprends aussi pourquoi ses sentiments étaient différents, passant du doute à la détermination.

C'est Sabé qui la remplace le plus souvent apparemment. Une idée saugrenue s'éclaire soudain dans mon esprit. Alors quand elle est venue me voir sur le vaisseau… au risque de perdre sa couverture… et quand je l'ai croisé en pleine nuit… la reine était en fait avec Qui-Gon ? Pourquoi ? Sabé a-t-elle essayé de me duper doublement pour savoir si ce que je disais à la reine était la vérité ? Non, je suis sûr qu'elle était sincère dans sa démarche. Cette idée me met soudain mal à l'aise. Je reprends le fil de la discussion.

Quand les gungans acceptent de se joindre à nous, la reine, la vraie, nous expose son plan en nous demandant son avis. Son plan est osé, risqué, mais faisable. Je comprends pourquoi son peuple l'a élu. Elle manque d'expérience, mais pas de courage et d'idées. Elle sacrifierait tout pour son peuple. Si le Sénat et la République prenaient exemple sur elle…

Les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que le mystérieux sith fasse son apparition. Nous sommes obligés de laisser la reine et ses gardes continuer seuls. Nous engageons le combat sans vraiment savoir à quoi nous attendre. C'est une bataille inédite autant pour moi que pour mon maître. Le Sith réussit à nous séparer. Diviser pour mieux régner n'est pas qu'une légende. Je vois impuissant mon maître se faire battre et blesser mortellement. Je sens qu'il s'éteint doucement et je laisse la colère prendre le dessus. Mal m'en prends car je me retrouve accroché dans le vide et mon sabre laser tombe. Bon sang ! Rester concentré… Ecouter la Force… Je repense aux conseils avisés de mon maître. Son sabre ! Je peux utiliser le sien. Et prendre le sith par surprise. C'est ma seule chance. Je bondis attrape l'arme de Qui-Gon au vol et coupe la créature en deux, comme un vulgaire droïde de combat. Je ne sais pas qui il était et dans l'immédiat, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mon maître !

-Obi-Wan… Promets… Promets-moi... de former l'enfant

Ne me demandez pas cela maître. Je n'en serais pas capable. C'est à vous de le former.

-Oui maître.

Je sais qu'il m'est impossible de le sauver. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Mon maître meurt entre mes bras et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pleure.

-L'entêtement de Qui-Gon je sens en toi. Tort, cela te portera.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'oppose à maître Yoda. J'ai donné ma parole. La parole d'un jedi est sacrée, surtout si elle a été faite à un autre jedi qui plus est aux portes de la mort. Si Qui-Gon ne m'en avait pas senti capable, il ne me l'aurait pas demandé. Je suis sûr que c'est une quête que je peux mener à bien. Malgré ses inquiétudes, Yoda me l'accorde au nom du Conseil. En perdant mon maître et en affrontant la colère de sa perte, je me suis senti plus grand, plus mûr. Ces épreuves m'ont fait prendre conscience que j'étais plus doué que je ne le pensais. J'ai retrouvé confiance en moi. Pas encore totalement, mais assez pour prendre le relais de Qui-Gon. Pas parce que je lui dois, mais parce qu'il me faisait confiance.

Je regarde le corps de mon maître être consumé par le feu, comme le veut la coutume jedi. Presque tous les maîtres jedi ont fait le déplacement. Je ressens la peur et la détresse d'Anakin à mes cotés. Pense-t-il qu'on va l'abandonner ? Le conseil peut-être, mais pas moi. Je l'ai promis à Qui-Gon. S'il croyait en lui, alors je le ferais également. Anakin deviendra un jedi.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est un jour de liesse pour le peuple de Naboo. Si mon cœur est heureux pour eux, je n'oublie pas le prix payé pour cette liberté et cette paix si chèrement gagné. Je suis désormais chevalier jedi et ce sans avoir passé les épreuves. J'en suis honoré mais aussi frustré. Je demanderais à Yoda la permission de le faire tout de même, pour mon propre plaisir. Pour la mémoire de mon maître. Ma tresse de padawan a été coupée. Anakin a désormais la sienne et est tout fier dans son nouvel uniforme jedi. Je le vois sourire en coin à la reine Amidala. Elle est bien jeune pour gouverner mais pourtant elle a défendu son peuple et sa planète avec courage et succès. Sabé est là aussi. Elle n'a pas le visage heureux des autres.

Pourquoi ? Elle devrait être sereine, comme les autres Naboo. Peut-être a-t-elle perdu un proche dans cette bataille ? Je ne peux que la comprendre. Mon cœur n'est pas vraiment à la fête. Mon maître est toujours là, quelque part, dans la Force. J'aimerais pouvoir sentir sa présence, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Je sens la Force, puissante, mais aussi perturbée. Je sais que le chemin qui se dresse devant moi va être difficile.

-Maîtres jedi, je vous invite à partager le repas de la victoire à mes côtés, dit la reine en souriant.

Nous prenons alors la direction du palais, pendant que le peuple continue à festoyer et rire.

La fête dure trop longtemps pour Anakin qui commence à s'endormir sur sa chaise. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'emmène se coucher. Le palais n'avait plus de places parmi les ailes des invités. Je voulais un endroit tranquille pour Anakin et le capitaine Panaka nous a offert de partager la sienne, les autres jedi logeant dans un dortoir à coté. Nous sommes habitués à l'humilité et à une vie simple, cela ne nous dérange pas. Au contraire. Je dépose mon apprenti padawan dans le lit de camp aménagé et je décide d'aller sur le balcon des employés, un espace ouvert donnant sur la ville. D'un bond de Force, je monte sur le rebord et respire l'air frais. Les lumières de la ville qui se reflètent dans la nuit sont magnifiques. C'est étrange que je trouve cela beau.

-Ce n'est pas Coruscant.

Surpris, je sursaute et manque de tomber à la renverse. Une fois repris, je découvre Sabé la main sur sa bouche. Elle a retenu un cri.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez ! demande-t-elle encore affolée.

-Je me suis montré imprudent. Vous avez l'art de me surprendre.

Elle rougit un peu et baisse la tête. Elle regarde intensément ma position.

-La vue est meilleure ici, dis-je pour l'éclairer.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.

-Cela m'apaise pourtant.

Suis-je en train de me dévoiler à une inconnue ? Je dois être plus fatigué que je n'en ai l'air.

-La reine voulait savoir si Anakin allait bien.

-Il a vécu beaucoup de choses dernièrement. Vous pourrez remercier la reine de sa bienveillance. Je crois que cela a été bénéfique à Anakin.

-Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? De vous avoir trompé ?

Je secoue la tête. Elle rabaisse sa capuche mettant ses cheveux à l'air libre et s'approche de moi. Elle pose la tête contre le mur et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

-Comment c'est ? La vie d'un jedi ?

-Compliqué. On passe son temps à se demander si nos actes en valent la peine.

-Mais vous au moins, vous agissez.

Quelque chose semble la tracasser.

-Nous essayons.

Un souvenir me revient en tête et je ne peux retenir un sourire.

-Si Yoda m'entendait, il me dirait qu'essayer n'est pas suffisant. Fais-le ou ne le fais pas, dis-je en essayant d'imiter le grand maître.

-C'est un conseil avisé, répondit-elle, amusé. Il demande tout simplement d'avoir assez confiance en soi pour parvenir à ses fins.

Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Comme à regret, elle remet sa capuche en place.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'ici votre départ. La reine tient à ce que votre séjour se passe au mieux.

-Je n'y manquerais pas Sabé.

Elle disparaît alors dans le couloir, me laissant une fois de plus seul avec mes pensées.

Il est bientôt l'heure de retourner au temple mais je n'ai que peu dormi. Beaucoup de questions n'ont cessé de se bousculer dans ma tête. Anakin va démarrer son apprentissage avec Yoda et les autres enfants de son âge avant que je ne le prenne personnellement sous mon aile. J'espère avoir un peu de temps pour moi. J'ai besoin de méditer et de reprendre confiance en moi, maintenant que je deviens maître à mon tour, même si je ne doute plus désormais de mes capacités. Anakin. La perte de Qui-Gon l'a affecté, lui aussi. Après sa mère, cela ne peut que le déstabiliser. J'ai tenté de le rassurer. Mais je n'ai pas encore l'expérience de mon maître. Avant de partir, je contemple une dernière fois le panorama de la cité de Theed, lorsque je ressens une présence derrière moi. Une présence qui ne m'est plus si inconnue. Elle reste debout sans bouger et ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a l'air différente de la veille. Je préfère la Sabé que j'ai découvert sur le balcon.

-Sabé ? dis-je pour la faire réagir.

-Naboo vous est redevable, Obi-Wan Kénobi.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

-Je sais… le prix payé pour la liberté.

Elle semble compatir. Je n'ai pas envie de pitié. Mais ses mots me touchent parce que je la sens sincère.

-Dans la région d'où je viens, on récompense les actes de bravoures et de générosité par des pendentifs porteurs de symbole. Le courage, le dévouement, l'altruisme… chaque mérite à son totem.

Je ne comprends le sens de ses paroles que lorsqu'elle me tend sa main et que j'y découvre un pendentif en métal au bout d'un cordon en cuir. Je n'ose le prendre. Le refuser serait un affront.

-Que signifie ce symbole ?

-L'espoir.

Je le regarde et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Les jedi ne reçoivent pas d'autres cadeaux que la gratitude. Mais celui-ci…

-Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à le mettre ?

Est-ce vanité que d'accepter ce présent ? Sabé n'est pas n'importe qui. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Tout comme Padmé, je la tiens en grande estime. Je penche la tête et la laisse me l'attacher. Une étrange sensation m'envahit. Je n'arrive pas à la définir.

-Merci Madame. C'est un honneur pour moi.

Je ne peux plus l'appeler par son nom. Elle est bien plus qu'une simple servante. Je l'ai vu combattre, mettre sa vie en danger pour sa souveraine. Je regarde encore le symbole qu'elle m'a attribué. A l'envers, on dirait l'emblème de l'ordre jedi.

-Quand vous aurez perdu tout courage, souvenez-vous de ceci et de ce que vous avez accompli ici.

Un signe de tête, un sourire à peine esquissé et elle retourne à son devoir. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ce présent ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir accompli de grandes choses.

Je quitte Naboo un petit pincement au cœur. Je sais qu'il aurait été dangereux de rester plus longtemps. Sous ma tunique, le collier de Sabé est posé contre ma peau. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois l'ôter et le ranger ou le garder sur moi. Dans l'immédiat, je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer.


	3. L'épreuve du feu partie A

_Comme ce chapitre était un peu long, je l'ai coupé en deux._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve du feu partie A**

Nous sommes en route pour rentrer au temple, mais déjà nous recevons un appel du Conseil. Je comprends que nous aurons à peine le temps de nous reposer. Le Sénat et le Conseil m'ont chargé de protéger la vie de la sénatrice Padmé Amidala. Yoda me précise qu'elle ne l'accepte qu'à regret.

Dix années sont passées depuis la bataille de Naboo et j'imagine que Padmé a dû changer. Au moins physiquement. Dès qu'il a su qu'il allait la revoir, j'ai senti le comportement d'Anakin se modifier. Lui aussi a bien changé. Il me dépasse presque. Ces dix années n'ont pas été si faciles. L'apprentissage d'Anakin a été laborieux, bien qu'une profonde tendresse me lie à lui. Je sais que cela n'est pas encore gagné avec lui. Il ne m'écoute pas et se laisse trop guider par ses émotions. Je sens qu'il n'est pas prêt à passer les épreuves jedi. Trop impulsif et irréfléchi. Il échouerait lamentablement. Il pense avoir tout appris. Il est trop sûr de lui et impertinent. Il n'est pas patient néanmoins je ne peux lui reprocher sa générosité et son envie de bien faire. Il a bon cœur et c'est pour cela qu'il deviendra un grand jedi, en temps voulu.

Je me pose parfois la question de savoir si cela ne vient pas de moi. Je commence à me demander si je l'ai bien formé. La Force me soit témoin que j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. S'il est vraiment l'élu, comment être sûr que j'ai été à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Malgré mes doutes, je serais heureux de revoir Padmé. Elle me rappelle mes jeunes années, ce que j'ai dû affronter et ce que j'ai perdu. Mais aussi tout le chemin parcouru. Dix ans, c'est long et si court à la fois.

C'est Jar Jar qui nous accueille. Il est devenu conseiller pour la sénatrice. Je dois dire qu'il est beaucoup moins maladroit depuis qu'il a accepté ses responsabilités. Le peuple Gungan peut être fier de son représentant. C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'il lui manquait, qu'on lui fasse confiance. Je me rappelle soudain que le premier à l'avoir fait est mon défunt maître, bien avant Padmé. En la découvrant, je remarque que sa beauté et son sourire affectent mon nigaud de padawan. Je regarde rapidement autour de Padmé. Sabé n'est pas là. Etait-elle dans la nef quand elle a explosé ? Pendant un instant, le stress d'Anakin commence à me gagner. Je ne dois pas savoir. C'est mieux ainsi. J'ai souvent repensé à elle et à ses paroles bienveillantes à mon égard. C'est un trouble que je me garde bien de montrer et je reviens à notre mission. Je laisse Anakin avec Padmé et je décide d'aller visiter la sécurité des lieux et retrouver le capitaine Typho. Ce dernier m'a donné des nouvelles de son oncle, le capitaine Panaka. Si Naboo ne s'est toujours pas constitué d'armée digne de ce nom, Panaka a réussi à former de nouvelles recrues pour la défense de la capitale, constitué d'hommes, de femmes mais aussi de Gungans. Notre passage a au moins été bénéfique pour une chose.

En marchant dans le couloir, je repense avec nostalgie à mes aventures sur Naboo en attendant Typho qui est en retard.

-Vous ne me saluez même pas, chevalier jedi ?

Je me retourne à la voix féminine, surpris.

\- Sabé ? Vous…

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Elle n'est plus cette jeune fille innocente de Naboo qui suivait la reine comme son ombre. Cependant l'expression de son regard est toujours le même. Quoique plus étincelant que jadis. Elle remarque ma surprise.

-C'est sans doute l'uniforme, dit-elle. Je ne suis plus affectée à la sécurité de la reine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Après Tatooine, j'ai eu l'impression… d'être inutile.

-Inutile ?

-J'ai rejoint les volontaires de la garde royale. Désormais, je suis sous les ordres du capitaine Typho. Et sans doute des vôtres, si j'ai bien compris.

Sous mes ordres ? Par la Force j'espère que non ! Sabé est devenu un soldat ? Elle semble ravie d'avoir choisi cette voie.

-Cessez de me regarder ainsi, Obi-Wan. J'ai fait un choix que peu comprennent, mais c'est mon choix.

Elle se méprend. Je ne la juge pas. Au contraire.

-Pardonnez ma surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, à Coruscant. En aucun cas je ne me permettrais de faire de remarques sur vous. Sur… vos choix, je veux dire.

Je sens que je m'enfonce indubitablement. Elle sourit devant ma maladresse avant d'être interrompue.

-Officier Padi ! Vous n'êtes pas encore à votre poste ?

-J'y vais tout de suite mon capitaine !

Alors qu'elle court dans le couloir, le capitaine me questionne du regard.

-J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas gêné.

-Non, j'ai seulement été étonné de la revoir.

Il semble comprendre mon étonnement.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Je réponds, plongé dans mes pensées :

-Oui, on dirait.

Alors que je rejoins Anakin dans le salon de la sénatrice, j'ai l'esprit perturbé. Je croyais que le temps avait effacé mon trouble, mais il a suffi d'entendre sa voix et de voir son regard pour détruire mes espoirs. Je soupire et retrouve mon calme en appelant la Force à moi.

Quand nous rentrons de notre course-poursuite dans Coruscant, le capitaine Typho me demande en privé. Pendant qu'Anakin et moi poursuivions notre proie, la sénatrice a reçu des menaces de mort. Cela ne fait que confirmer les doutes du Conseil. La vie de Padmé est grandement menacée. Mon cœur se sert en pensant qu'une personne est obligée de risquer sa vie pour pouvoir exprimer ses idées. Je déteste encore plus la politique. Padmé n'est pas au courant des menaces, Typho préfère garder cela secret. Après le compte rendu de Typho, Sabé s'approche.

-Capitaine ? Je suis désolée mais mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Le message a été envoyé d'un restaurant du quartier de Coco Town. Autant dire que n'importe qui a pu l'envoyer.

-Coco Town ? Quel est le nom du restaurant ?

Elle regarde ses informations sur sa tablette.

-« Chez Dexter ».

Je souris. Mon vieil ami va recevoir une visite imprévue.

-Vous connaissez ? demande Typho.

-Ils y font de très bons plats de vercupti de sgazza boleruucé.

Le visage de Sabé s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire alors que Typho monte les yeux au ciel.

-Très subtil, jedi. Je vais avertir la sénatrice que nous avons sans doute une piste. Cela la calmera peut-être, avant son départ pour Naboo. Elle n'apprécie que peu qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle doit faire.

Cela ne m'étonne pas de Padmé. Sabé reste encore un peu.

-Vous avez l'air d'apprécier sauter dans le vide.

Je la regarde, étonné. On a dû lui relater mon coup de folie après l'attaque de Padmé dans sa propre chambre quand j'ai traversé la fenêtre pour m'accrocher au droïde. Si j'avais raté mon coup, la chute aurait été longue. Je suis peut-être aussi impulsif que mon padawan. Ou alors il a déteint sur moi.

-La première fois que je vous ai vu, vous êtes tombé du ciel.

Je souris à ce souvenir. C'était l'une de mes dernières actions en tant que padawan. Mais aussi, malheureusement, l'une des dernières avec mon maître.

-C'était moins haut.

-Et vous moins fou ?

-Je crains que non.

Padmé retourne sur Naboo avec Anakin. C'est la première mission qu'on confie à mon jeune padawan. Je suis un peu inquiet. Sera-t-il assez sage pour rester prudent ? Je prie la Force de lui venir en aide. Avant de partir, la sénatrice demande que Sabé me seconde. Je n'apprécie que peu cette idée. Non pas que je remette en cause ses capacités, mais elle n'est pas jedi. De plus, elle a le don de me troubler plus que de raison. Cela me demande des efforts de garder mon calme légendaire. J'accepte cependant qu'elle m'accompagne à Coco Town.

-Obi-Wan ! Sacripant ! Tu daignes enfin me rendre visite ! s'esclaffe le Besalisk en me voyant entrer.

Je le sers dans mes bras. Il a pris du ventre depuis qu'il a ouvert son restaurant, se néglige mais est aussi toujours aussi chaleureux. Dex est le genre d'ami qui, même si on ne le voit que rarement ne vous oublie jamais.

-Ho ! Et quel est ce joli visage ? murmure-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Dexter, je te présence l'officier Padi, de Naboo.

-L'officier ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Sabé.

-Voilà une jolie recrue mon cher ami jedi, plaisante-t-il en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

Je préfère ignorer ses sous-entendus. Je lui explique la raison de sa présence et de la mienne. Il s'intéresse d'abord à la pointe empoisonnée de notre chasseuse de prime. Quand il me donne la piste d'une planète, Kamino, je comprends que j'ai eu raison de venir le voir, surtout après l'échec de mes recherches au temple. Dexter est une source d'information incroyable. Et fiable. Puis Sabé lui montre le message de menace de la sénatrice Amidala. Dexter réfléchit.

-Hier me dites-vous ? Le cyber-holonet est ouvert à tous. Cela sera difficile de trouver votre homme. Mais vous avez de la chance. Hermione a remarqué un Neimoidien. Ce n'est pas le genre de client que l'on trouve dans ce quartier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Un Neimoidien ? s'interroge Sabé.

Je comprends que notre mystère s'épaissit mais sens aussi que tout est lié. Dexter est demandé en cuisine et je salue mon ami, lui promettant de revenir partager un repas avec lui.

-Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. La Fédération du commerce est liée à tout cela.

-La sénatrice ne va pas être contente, me répond-t-elle.

-Alors ne lui dites pas.

-Elle me fait confiance. Elle est bien la seule, d'ailleurs.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire mais sens qu'elle a besoin de parler. Je commande alors deux jus de jawa et l'invite à s'asseoir. Elle hésite puis s'exécute.

-Je vous ai dit qu'après Tatooine, je me sentais inutile. La vérité, c'est qu'en prenant la place de la reine et en combattant la Fédération, j'avais l'impression d'exister. Je n'étais plus la simple suivante que l'on ne remarque jamais.

-Typho vous fait confiance, non ?

-Oui et non. Il me fait confiance, mais pas assez pour me donner des missions délicates. Si j'étais jedi, la question ne se poserait même pas.

-Moi je vous fais confiance.

Elle ne me répond pas et je regrette aussitôt ce que j'ai dit.

-Si c'est vrai, laissez-moi vous seconder. Non pas parce que la sénatrice vous le demande. Mais parce que moi je vous le demande.

Je devrais refuser. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut c'est à dire un but à atteindre ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

-A la condition que vous fassiez tout ce que je vous dis. Et si je refuse que vous me suiviez, vous obéissez.

-Donc, je suis bien sous vos ordres, me sourit-elle avant de boire son verre.

* * *

 **vercupti de sgazza boleruucé** : _nom que j'ai récupéré sur internet, issu de l'univers étendu. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur les plats et l'alimentation de Star Wars_.

 **padi** : _on ne connait pas le nom de famille de Sabé. J'en ai inventé un._


	4. L'épreuve du feu partie B

**Chapitre 4** **:** **L'épreuve du feu partie B**

A la nuit tombée, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'essaie d'analyser mes sensations autant que la situation. Qui-Gon y arrivait tellement bien. Comment faisait-il ? Je soupire en songeant que je n'arriverais jamais à me hisser à sa hauteur et son savoir. J'ai tant de fois tenté de calmer les ardeurs et l'impétuosité de mon padawan que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que cela depuis que je l'ai pris avec moi. Pourtant, je ne peux nier que son contrôle sur la Force a atteint un niveau que je n'espérais même pas pour lui, surtout en ayant connaissance de son caractère incompatible avec celui qu'il devrait avoir pour devenir un jedi accompli. Ce qu'il a toujours préféré, c'est le maniement du sabre laser et l'action. Comme si avoir l'esprit occupé l'empêchait de penser à des choses difficiles, comme sa mère. S'il se donnait la peine de méditer de temps en temps, il deviendrait bien meilleur que moi. Je ne peux retenir un sourire en y songeant, si Anakin entendait cela, il se gonflerait encore de fierté.

Puis mes pensées prirent une direction différente. Avais-je eu raison d'accorder à Sabé de me suivre ? N'allait-elle pas être un frein à ma recherche ? Je voudrais l'aider, mais pas au sacrifice de ma mission.

Je décide soudain de m'habiller et d'aller faire un tour d'inspection. Demain, Sabé et moi nous envolons pour Kamino, si je trouve cette fichue planète inconnue de nos archives. Yoda avait l'air perturbé quand je lui en ai parlé. Les archives sont réservées aux jedi et sont normalement infalsifiables. Il y a une raison valable pour que cette planète ait été totalement supprimée de nos données. Je finis d'enfiler mes bottes quand une explosion se fait ressentir. Cela venait des appartements de Padmé. Si elle ne se trouve plus ici, nous faisons croire qu'elle est toujours là. Ainsi sa suivante, Dormé y séjourne toujours. Et elle n'est pas la seule de la suite de la sénatrice à se trouver à cet étage.

Je cours et lorsque j'arrive à l'appartement privé de Padmé, j'ai l'impression qu'un Reek est passé dans la pièce. Typho me rejoint peu de temps après, c'est à peine s'il a eu le temps de se vêtir. Nous trouvons le corps sans vie d'un de ses gardes et un autre blessé. Je l'aide à le dégager.

-Ou est Dormé ? me demande-t-il.

-Je m'en occupe !

Du moins si je parviens à sa chambre, parce que les débris et la fumée ralentissent mon avancée. Cela me pique les yeux et la gorge. Je passe par-dessus un gros morceau de pierre d'un bond de Force. Une fois dans la chambre, je ne vois personne et pourtant sens la présence de la jeune femme. Ainsi que Sabé. Cette fille a décidé de me suivre partout ? Ou sont-elles ? Je suis mon instinct et m'aventure sur le balcon endommagé. La grosse zébrure en plein milieu ne me plait guère. Je vois alors Sabé qui est accrochée au rebord essayant de remonter, alors que Dormé est inconsciente sur le sol à coté d'elle.

-Obi-Wan !

Je m'allonge et lui tends la main. Lorsqu'elle l'attrape, nous entendons craquer. Le craquement caractéristique d'un nouveau problème. Je me sens basculer en même temps que le morceau de balcon qui penche plus que de raison, et nous avec. Nous voyons alors le corps de Dormé s'approcher du vide. J'arrive à attraper son bras avant qu'elle ne chute vers la mort. A ce moment, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière de s'en sortir. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas les sauver toutes les deux, même avec la Force. Je me demande même si j'arriverais à me sauver moi. Parce que je ne veux pas les lâcher. Et pourtant, si je ne fais rien, nous allons tomber tous les trois.

Sabé attrape alors le blaster ascensionnel de sa ceinture et tire dans la pierre de la façade. Quelques secondes plus tard qui m'ont semblé des heures, nous sommes suspendus dans le vide, dans une position inconfortable. Dormé reprend conscience et s'accroche alors encore plus à nous, ce qui est plus facile. S'accrocher au blaster à deux, alors que cela n'a pas été conçu pour, d'une main et l'autre à tenir Dormé c'était plus que douloureux pour nos muscles qui commençaient à se tétaniser.

-Très bon réflexe, dit-je à Sabé alors que nous sentons que nous sommes remontés.

D'accord, je ne douterais plus de ses capacités. Elle n'est pas jedi, mais en a le courage et la détermination.

-Il faudra juste m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez ici au milieu de la nuit ? Une conversation entre filles ?

-J'admirais la vue. Cela n'a pas dû plaire à quelqu'un, me répond-t-elle amusée.

-Heureusement que tu étais là Sabé, admit Dormé.

Je suis d'accord même si je me retiens de le dire.

Malgré les évènements de la nuit, je ne peux retarder mon voyage. Le conseil est mis au courant et je laisse Typho gérer la situation. Nous sommes cependant tous d'accord sur le fait que Padmé ne doit pas être averti dans l'immédiat. Elle serait capable de revenir sans se soucier du danger. Typho veut nous prêter un vaisseau Naboo mais je l'en dissuade. Les chasseurs jedi passent plus inaperçus. Et au moins je sais les piloter. L'endroit où nous nous rendons m'est inconnu. Alors avant de monter dans le vaisseau, je donne mes recommandations à Sabé, qui ne les apprécie qu'à moitié. Je lui rappelle alors que le Conseil jedi m'avait interdit de l'emmener et que je passe outre. Je ne souhaite pas regretter ma décision. Elle me répond qu'elle comprend et s'excuse de son insolence passagère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain une pensée pour Anakin.

Nous atterrissons sur Kamino. C'est une planète océan, battue par des tempêtes. J'ordonne à Sabé de rester dans le vaisseau avec R4, tout en lui demandant de rester prudente et de me signaler tout danger. Cette mission lui convient. Je lui fais confiance. Je suis à peine descendu que je suis déjà trempé. Alors je vais de découverte en découverte, à la fois abasourdi et effaré par ce que je vois. Le Conseil des Anciens ne va jamais me croire. Sabé non plus.

-Une armée de clones ? Pourquoi les jedi auraient passé commande d'une armée ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient partisans de la paix et privilégiaient la négociation plutôt que la violence ?

-C'est le cas. Nous avons tous été aveugles. Je dois arrêter ce chasseur de prime. Restez ici et surtout, soyez prudente. Je crois que c'est lui qui a essayé de tuer la sénatrice.

J'avais raison de me méfier de lui. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chasseur de prime. Il tente de s'enfuir et j'entame le combat. Je manque de faire à nouveau le saut de l'ange et je n'ai que le temps de jeter un mouchard sur le vaisseau avant qu'il ne s'envole. Sabé accourt vers moi.

-Je vous ai vu tomber ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Oui, mais nous allons devoir le suivre. Il ne faut pas le perdre.

C'est bien ma chance. J'ai poursuivi Fett jusqu'à Géonosis, une planète que je ne connaissais que de nom, j'ai compris tout le complot manigancé par Dooku et me voilà dans une arène, prêt à être exécuté. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir le Haut Conseil. J'ai toujours eu le don pour me mettre dans des situations délicates. D'habitude, Anakin trouve une idée stupide pour me sortir du pétrin. Mais Anakin n'est pas là et j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas. Vu l'ennemi à affronter… Dooku a tenté de me rallier à sa cause. Comme si j'allais le suivre juste pour échapper à la mort. Je ne découvre ce qui est arrivé à Sabé que lorsqu'ils l'amènent dans l'arène des exécutions avec moi. Elle ne semble pas blessée et je suis rassuré sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été torturée.

-Je me dis que j'aurais peut être dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous demander de vous suivre.

-Ho ! Vous regrettez ma compagnie ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de regret. Du moins pas sur…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et regarde un chariot venir à notre encontre. Quand je vois Padmé et Anakin passer devant moi, je retiens mes jurons d'exaspération. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Anakin viendrait me sauver. C'est ce qu'il préfère me rappeler.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu avais bien reçu mon message.

-Je l'ai fait suivre, maître comme vous me l'avez demandé. Après on a décidé de venir vous sauver.

-On ?

-Surtout Padmé, reconnaît-il.

-Rassurant, Anakin. Et joli travail.

Il s'en veut de s'être laissé attrapé si facilement et de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Une fois de plus.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi maître ?

-On meurt avec dignité ? entends-je à coté de moi.

Sabé ne devrait pas être ici. Mais après tout, c'est ma faute. J'essaie d'analyser la situation. Si le Haut Conseil est au courant, peut être que de l'aide va venir. Mais vu les usines que j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir, je crains que quelques jedi ne fassent pas le poids fasse à notre ennemi.

-On reste concentré avant tout.

La réponse vaut pour Anakin mais aussi pour Sabé dont je ressens les appréhensions, bien qu'elle n'en montre rien. Elle essaie d'être aussi forte que Padmé. Pourquoi ne se satisfait-elle pas d'être tout simplement elle ?

-Oui mais Padmé et Sabé ? demande Anakin s'inquiétant plus que de raison pour son amie d'enfance.

-Padmé est au mieux de sa forme, dis-je en la voyant escalader le poteau auquel elle est attachée.

Elle est vraiment unique comme sénatrice, je ne peux que l'admettre. Pas étonnant qu'Anakin l'admire.

-Obi-Wan ! Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour vous parler de quelque chose.

La voix de Sabé tremble légèrement. Je demande en regardant les bêtes s'approcher de nous :

-Est-ce important ?

-Ca l'est à mes yeux.

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire pour l'instant. Surtout que je sens que cela va me déstabiliser. Non, je dois rester concentré. D'abord, nous sortir de là. Le reste, après.

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

-Plus tard, Sabé.

Elle baisse le regard. Elle ne veut plus regarder le danger en face.

-On va se sortir de là ou je ne m'appelle plus Obi-Wan Kénobi. Essayez de vous mettre hors d'atteinte comme l'a fait Padmé.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour l'instant.

-Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Vous en êtes capable Sabé ! Rappelez-vous le balcon de Coruscant !

Elle acquiesce et commence son ascension. Je sais qu'elle n'arrivera pas en haut les mains entravées, mais si elle arrive à se mettre temporairement hors d'atteinte des créatures, cela me laisserait un peu de temps pour considérer la situation et tenter de trouver une solution. Vu le nombre d'ennemis, cela me semble cependant difficile.

Je suis libéré quand l'Acklay frappe mes chaînes. Aussitôt je tente de l'éloigner de Sabé qui commence à fatiguer. La grosse créature fracasse le poteau et elle manque de se faire écraser et moi avec. Je profite d'une distraction d'Anakin pour utiliser la Force et décrocher la chaîne de Sabé du poteau. Au moins, elle est libre de ses gestes. Du moins je le pense. Alors que je tente d'attirer la créature sur moi, je l'entends m'appeler au secours.

-Obi-Wan !

En me retournant, je vois que la chaîne est bloquée sous un morceau de pierre. Et que la créature va la tuer. Elle roule pour tenter d'éviter de se faire empaler. D'un bond, je me mets devant elle et fait face au Acklay et à ses serres acérées. Encore une fois j'agis sans réfléchir. Voilà que je fais ce que je reproche à mon Padawan.

J'utilise la Force et fait valser le monstre. Elle est à peine assommée. J'arrive cependant à défaire les menottes de Sabé avec la Force. Voyant la bestiole revenir à la charge, je lui prends la main et lui ordonne de courir.

La situation s'était plutôt bien améliorée, nous avions réussi à nous libérer et grâce à Anakin qui avait dompté le Reek, à nous mettre à l'abri des bêtes. Quand nous sommes encerclés par des droïdes destroyer, je comprends que cela s'annonce beaucoup moins bien. Mais je sens la présence de jedi et reprends tout de suite espoir. Ils ont eu mon message. Ils sont venus. Redy me lance un sabre laser ainsi qu'à Anakin. Avec une arme, c'est tout de suite plus facile de se défendre. Anakin et moi nous libérons de nos entraves et entamons le combat avec nos frères jedi. Sabé et Padmé trouvent chacune une arme laissée par un des nombreux droïdes déjà à terre. En dépit du courage de tous, je sens que la Force est perturbée. Les jedi tombent un à un. A ce rythme aucun de nouveau ne va survivre. Quand nous nous retrouvons encerclés, nous ne sommes plus qu'une vingtaine. Nous sommes submergés. Sabé se met derrière moi.

-Et maintenant, est-ce le bon moment ? me sourit-elle malgré la situation.

J'entends un bruit lointain. Des vaisseaux arrivent, une aide inespérée de la part de maître Yoda et des clones que j'ai découvert sur Kamino.

C'est également Yoda qui nous sauve la vie, à Anakin et moi-même, après que j'ai affronté Dooku. Si Anakin m'avait écouté, au lieu de foncer tête baissée, nous aurions eu une chance de le vaincre. Je l'ai affronté seul, sachant que mes chances seraient beaucoup plus minces. Croire en moi. C'est le conseil que j'ai donné à Sabé et qui lui a permis de se dépasser. Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Je me fais soigner par des clones infirmiers et demande à Padmé si elle a vu Sabé. Elle me dit qu'elle est montée avec un bataillon de clones et de jedi survivants. Elle s'est montrée si courageuse. Je me rends compte que je l'admire autant qu'Anakin admire Padmé. Je ne lui ai pas laissé l'occasion de me parler. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Rentré à Coruscant, une réunion de crise est organisée au Conseil. Plusieurs maîtres sont décédés ainsi qu'une centaine de jedi. Géonosis a été une hécatombe pour notre clan. Yoda a raison de me reprendre quand je dis que nous avons remporté la victoire. C'est seulement la guerre qui commence. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à affronter cela.

* * *

 _Pour les noms des créatures (Reek et Acklay), mes sources sont l'encyclopédie "tout sur la saga". Par contre le nom du jedi qui lance un sabre laser à Obi-Wan est inventé._


	5. Écorché vif

_Pas d'action ou presque ici, mais une introspection douloureuse... Du moins si j'ai réussi à le faire passer dans mes mots._

 _Comme vous le verrez, le scénario diffère désormais des films, bien qu'y restant attaché._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Ecorché vif**

La crise de Géonosis à peine terminée, une nouvelle vient m'assommer. Anakin n'est pas rentré de Naboo et a quitté l'ordre jedi, pour Padmé. J'ai échoué. Dix années à essayer de faire de mon mieux, à tenir cette promesse faites à mon père de cœur pour ce résultat. J'avais des réserves, à cette époque. J'aurais aimé que le destin me donne tord. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu prendre cette décision. Sans même m'en parler avant ! Je n'ai rien vu venir. Et pourtant, c'était prévisible. Anakin a toujours été attaché à Padmé depuis qu'il était enfant. J'ai eu espoir que le temps détruirait ce lien. Mais l'attaque de Géonosis n'a fait que précipiter les choses. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls, sur Naboo. Je voulais lui faire confiance. Cette planète a un attrait dangereux. Ainsi, Anakin devient le Vingt-et-Unième Egaré. Et cela par ma faute. J'ai tout donné pour lui, il était mon but. Ma vie prenait sens parce que j'avais une raison de vivre en plus de mon engagement jedi. Maintenant, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. L'amour a eu raison de lui.

-Maître Kénobi ?

J'entends à peine la voix qui m'appelle. Je commence à penser que ce qu'il arrive n'est pas du fait d'Anakin, mais de moi. J'ai mis trop d'espoir en lui. Oui, c'est cela, le poids sur ses épaules était trop lourd. On lui a trop demandé…

-Obi-Wan !

Je réagis enfin à mon nom autant qu'à la voix. Je me retourne doucement. La seule personne que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir en face de moi mais que mon cœur attend de revoir depuis Géonosis. Sabé.

-Je viens vous dire adieu.

Elle part ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ? J'essaie de contrôler mes pensées mais tout se mélange. Et le Conseil ? Et les jedi ? Ils vont me blâmer d'avoir échoué. Ils auront bien raison. L'amour… perfide sentiment et faiblesse des hommes. Le plus grand ennemi des jedi.

Qui-Gon… mon cher maître… Je suis tellement désolé…

-M'avez-vous entendu ?

-Le saviez-vous ?

Je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai posé ma question sèchement.

-Quoi ?

-Pour Anakin et Padmé ?

-On ne me l'a rapporté que récemment. Vous semblez déçu. Cette décision n'est pas de votre fait pourtant.

Alors de qui ? Puis-je rejeter la faute sur mon padawan ?

-Je rentre sur Naboo pour le mariage. Anakin serait heureux de vous y voir.

En évoquant le mot « mariage », je tourne le dos à Sabé.

-Sûrement pas ! Je ne peux pas !

Elle n'arrivera pas à me faire changer d'avis.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Obi-Wan.

Bien sûr que si ! Anakin est l'élu ! Il devait…

Je comprends soudain que si je suis déçu je suis aussi désemparé. Et perdu. Il va me manquer. Sabé va me manquer. J'ai aimé travailler avec elle. J'ai aimé sa compagnie. C'est pour cela que je ne dois plus la revoir.

-Veillerez-vous sur lui ?

-Quand votre colère sera passée, venez nous voir.

Cela me sera impossible. Je ne pourrais pas le revoir après cela. C'est comme s'il me trahissait. Si encore il était venu me voir et me demander conseil ? Sabé ne peut pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas en colère. J'aime trop Anakin pour voir sa déchéance en public.

-Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle en me prenant le bras.

Je ne la savais pas si proche de moi, trop occupé à tourner mes idées et mes interrogations dans ma tête. Alors, je reçois le plus beau des cadeaux et le pire des supplices : un baiser sur la joue. Mon cœur s'est allumé tel un brasier et s'est aussitôt étouffé. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire. Elle quitte la pièce et ma vie. Je sens que quelque chose s'est brisé au fond de moi. Je me dois de l'oublier, au nom de mon engagement. Pourtant rien n'est pire que d'oublier d'aimer. Car c'est cela qui m'arrive. L'amour s'est doucement emparé de moi, se faufilant dans mon cœur tel un serpent venimeux. Je m'en aperçois trop tardivement.

 _Les rêves s'effacent avec le temps_.

Je l'ai moi-même dit à Anakin. Si seulement les paroles étaient aussi faciles que les faits.

Que la Force me vienne en aide ! J'essaie de me plonger dans la Force. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Rien ne pourrait me briser plus.

Je continue ma route. Du moins j'essaie. J'ai cependant cessé de regarder vers l'avant. L'avenir me déteste et je le lui rends bien. J'ai perdu la foi. Le départ d'Anakin m'a anéanti et celui de Sabé m'a détruit. Si je l'avais laissée me parler, que m'aurait-elle dit ? M'aurait-elle fait espérer ou désespérer ? Les deux à la fois sans aucun doute. Je m'engloutis dans mon propre désespoir. Si elle l'avait fait, je sais que cela aurait encore plus terrible. J'ai réussi à ignorer ce qu'elle faisait naître en moi depuis Naboo. Je dois pouvoir continuer. Je suis un jedi. Je ne peux changer cela.

La guerre des clones fait rage dans toute la galaxie. Anakin en aurait sûrement fait partie, lui qui aimait tant l'action. Je donne mes ordres sans foi ni conviction. Rex et Cody, mes deux fidèles officiers clones sont mes seuls amis. Je les écoute parfois plus que je ne le devrais. Je me repose trop sur eux, je le sais. Et ils me sauvent la vie bien trop souvent, car c'est à peine si je fais attention à moi. Que je meurs ou que je vive, après tout, qui s'en inquiète désormais ? Je prends conscience que j'ai sombré au-delà de l'imaginable lorsque je mets la vie de mes hommes en danger, inutilement. Si j'avais pris la peine de réfléchir, de penser en jedi, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Alors, je me rends compte que je n'ai qu'une seule issue possible. Je choisis sans doute la facilité, mais il arrive un moment dans sa vie où l'on doit cesser de se poser des questions.

J'ai disparu sans laisser de traces. Je ne supportais pas de voir leurs regards, de sentir leur appréhension. Comme il serait si doux de ne rien ressentir du tout ! Je me suis isolé et les jours ont passé, puis les semaines. Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur moi. Dexter me dit que je devrais voyager. Le seul lieu cher à mon cœur m'est inaccessible. Je me suis tout de même mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Anakin s'est bien marié et se consacre à la protection de la République avec Padmé. Il n'est que l'époux de la sénatrice, mais il ne compte pas rester impassible. Cela me donne un peu de baume au cœur. Il n'a pas abandonné toutes ses convictions. Il est retourné sur Tatooine et a racheté la liberté de sa mère. Ainsi, les personnes qu'il aime sont près de lui. Et moi, il ne me reste rien. Rien que l'amertume de l'échec. Le Conseil ne sait pas où je me trouve. Yoda doit être dans tous ses états. Il avait tellement confiance en moi. Je m'en veux un peu. Apres la mort de Qui-Gon, il était devenu très proche de moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à fuir ? Qu'est-ce que je fuis ?

Je me reprends un verre de cette boisson un peu trop alcoolisé besalisk et m'affale sur le fauteuil.

Voilà à quoi je passe mes journées. Me lamenter sur mon sort. Si Yoda me voyait… Si Qui-Gon me voyait…

Je sens la Force en moi et autour de moi, énervante et envoûtante. J'occupe mon temps à lever des objets dans la pièce, juste pour être sûr que la Force est toujours avec moi. Je ressasse le passé. J'imagine ce que j'aurais pu faire, les conseils que j'aurais pu donner. Anakin. On ne peut mélanger les sentiments et la raison. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû te dire. Regrettes-tu d'être parti ? Bien sur que non, Padmé est femme à te faire oublier les regrets. Je reprends une gorgée et décide d'aller me laver. Habituellement, prendre une douche m'est bénéfique autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit. Mais ce temps-là aussi est révolu. Je ne le fais juste… parce qu'il faut le faire. Et encore…

Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre tous mes vêtements propres que je sens la présence de quelqu'un. Je la reconnais avant même de la voir. J'imagine que Dexter a avoué ma cachette. En la voyant, je me dis que j'aurais peut être dû prendre une douche un peu plus rapidement. Elle ne me découvrirait pas ainsi, à demi nu. Mais après tout, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Même mon cœur est desséché. La revoir ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. C'est du moins ce que j'aurais espéré parce que mon rythme cardiaque me fait mentir. Je prends une chemise et passe à coté d'elle.

-Vous avez tout abandonné.

-C'est ma vie. Pour une fois que je décide quelque chose pour moi.

-Quelle décision ? Etre un jedi, c'est une chance.

-C'est aussi une malédiction.

-Vous avez changé.

Elle remarque la bouteille à coté du canapé.

-Et pas en bien, ajoute-t-elle déçue.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Alors voilà ce qu'est devenu le grand maître jedi Obi-Wan Kénobi, le héros de Naboo et de la République ? La vie peut vous désœuvrer mais vous ne pouvez pas…

Elle s'arrête soudain en apercevant le collier autour de mon cou, celui qu'elle m'avait offert. Et que je n'ai jamais quitté. Je ne le comprends qu'en suivant son regard. Je suis gêné qu'elle le voit, bien plus que le fait de n'être qu'en pantalon.

-Vous l'avez gardé depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Si ! Enfin … je ne le pensais pas.

-Il… Il représente beaucoup pour moi.

Mon aveu la fait réagir autant que moi. A repenser autant à mes erreurs, réelles ou imaginaires, je me sens étrangement mieux. Elle s'approche doucement de moi et effleure le bijou.

-Tu es toujours si courageux et si calme. J'oublie que tu as souffert.

Je suis surpris qu'elle me tutoie, autant qu'elle me comprenne aussi bien. C'est mesquin de me l'avoir envoyé. A moins qu'elle ne soit venue… que pour moi ?

-De l'or ou de l'amour, on a tous quelque chose à donner Obi-Wan.

-Et moi ? Qu'ai-je à donner ?

-L'espoir ?

-Ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Ha oui ? Mais sans espoir, on est rien. On meurt.

Je m'écarte d'elle quand elle tente de me toucher. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire tomber mon armure. Je sais qu'elle est dangereuse. Elle est comme Padmé. Les jedi ne devraient pas approcher les femmes.

-Tu peux me repousser Obi-Wan, mais tu ne peux pas tuer ce que je ressens pour toi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter d'être aimé ? s'enflamme-t-elle soudain.

Son aveu me brûle et me consume à la fois. Est-ce cela qu'elle voulait me dire sur Géonosis ? Si je n'étais pas celui que je suis, tout serait différent. La vie est un enfer. Et l'amour un abyme sans fond. C'est tellement douloureux. Comment peut-on supporter cela sans sombrer dans la folie ? Je commence à saisir ce qu'a dû éprouver Anakin.

-Parce que c'est…

-Interdit ? Anakin l'a accepté lui !

Les erreurs de mon padawan ne sont pas les miennes. Je ne suivrais pas ses pas. La comparaison avec lui me met hors de moi et pourtant les fautes sont partagées. Je ne veux pas l'admettre.

-Ne me compare pas à Anakin !

-Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui l'as formé ! Il a suivi tes conseils !

Sabé ne peut pas dire que c'est ma faute. Pourtant son ton est sans équivoque. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle devrait en vouloir C'est moi qui saigne..

-Il a abandonné les jedi !

-Et toi avec ? C'est cela ?

Quelle plaie ! Elle lit trop facilement en moi.

-Oui !

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Anakin ne m'appartient pas. Mon rôle était seulement de lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Je me rends compte que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai peut être pas été aussi mauvais tuteur que je ne le crois. Je lui ai donné les armes, il a choisi sa bataille.

-Anakin a fait un choix difficile. Il savait qu'il allait décevoir quelqu'un, d'un coté ou de l'autre. Mais il l'assume quels qu'en soient les obstacles. C'est en cela que je te compare à lui. Toi, tu refuses de choisir et de t'assumer. Tu refuses d'accepter les choses comme elles sont. Tu as préféré fuir comme un lâche !

Un lâche ? Moi ? Je voudrais la congédier alors qu'elle ne fait que me cracher la vérité au visage. J'entrevois ses yeux briller et elle commence à partir. Ma carapace se brise d'un coup. Si seulement elle voyait les blessures cachées derrière ! Elle ne peut pas me dire tout cela, me poignarder le cœur et partir sans même un regard. Je la retiens en lui agrippant le bras et je l'attire à moi. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur. Elle se débat un peu, encore en colère. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle a raison mais que je n'arrive pas à l'admettre ? Ce n'est pas mon corps qui est à moitié nu, c'est mon âme. Elle n'attendait qu'à être consolée et soignée.

-Soit. J'accepte d'être aimé.

Je prends plaisir à lire dans ses yeux en lui annonçant cela. Pourtant, il y a encore une barrière que je n'ose pas ouvrir.

-Mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais appris.

-L'amour ne s'apprend pas. Cela se vit, c'est tout.

J'aurais tout de même aimé apprendre cela. J'aurais l'air moins gauche et surtout j'aurais moins peur. J'ai fui, elle a raison. Mes responsabilités, mes sentiments, ma vie. J'ai essayé de me fuir moi-même. En réalité, j'attendais. J'attendais l'inattendu.

Je la laisse poser ses mains sur mon torse et m'embrasser. Les battements de mon cœur se sont-ils arrêtés ou battent-ils tellement vite que je n'arrive plus à les sentir ? Cela ne dure pas longtemps pourtant j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Ce que j'attendais est venu.

-Plus rien ne sera pareil, Obi-Wan. Je devrais m'éloigner de toi, une fois revenue à Coruscant. Je devrais peut être retourner sur Naboo.

-Non ! Non… Je suis prêt à supporter l'absence. Mais pas l'éloignement.

Suis-je en train de la supplier ? Je lui touche la joue, les cheveux. Je voudrais être certain de ne pas être dans un rêve. Le réveil n'en serait que plus brutal.

-Ils ne te laisseront pas me voir, c'est cela ?

-Il faut beaucoup de persuasion pour faire fléchir le Conseil. Sur ce sujet… Je doute même que l'on puisse aborder la question. Surtout après l'histoire d'Anakin.

Anakin… Mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Il ne m'a pas abandonné. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

-Alors tu n'es pas au courant ? Le Conseil jedi a rappelé Anakin.

Le destin a décidé ma mort, c'est sûr. J'enfile chemise, veste, bottes, retrouve ma ceinture et mon sabre-laser avec joie et attrape ma bure. Pour la première fois, je laisse Sabé me conduire.


	6. Un sens à sa vie

_Voici la conclusion de cet fic. C'est ce chapitre qui a subi le plus de modification, me rendant compte que la fin était un peu bancal._

 _Sinon je dédie la réédition de ce chapitre à PlumeDeSucre_ _qui a eu le courage d'écrire la première review. Merci de tes conseils._

 _J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire mon histoire autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. C'est une des premiers fois que j'arrive au bout sans grande difficultés donc j'en suis d'autant plus fière. J'ai d'autres idées pour ce ship dont une qui est plutôt bien commencé. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Je rappelle que les ellipses sont volontaires dans la mesure où je ne souhaitais nullement réécrire le scénario des films._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un sens à la vie**

J'appréhende un peu. Même beaucoup. Je n'ai pas revu Anakin depuis notre retour de Géonosis, il y a presque un an de cela. J'ai appris que Padmé attend un heureux événement. Cela me comble secrètement pour eux mais comprend aussi que désormais, il ne pourra pas faire machine arrière. A moins que le Conseil n'en vienne à prendre des mesures extraordinaires ? Je ne peux le croire. Le Haut Conseil est attaché à ses principes et ses codes. Moi-même je les ai tant défendus. Je me suis même opposé à mon bien-aimé maître pour cela.

Pourtant, ils l'ont rappelé. Anakin. Mon frère. Ma famille. Quelle va être sa réaction ? Que sait-il de moi ? La raison de mon absence ?

Nous restons à la porte. J'hésite à entrer. Nous entendons alors la conversation entre Anakin et Padmé. Apparemment il vient seulement d'apprendre ce que j'ai fait.

-Il est désemparé d'avoir échoué.

-Echoué ? A quoi ?

-A te former.

-Mais… il n'a pas échoué. J'ai seulement fait un choix qui était incompatible avec l'engagement jedi.

Anakin… s'il m'avait dit cela avant, je n'aurais pas sombré aussi facilement. Quand je pense que j'ai tout rejeté sur lui. Je ne m'aperçois que maintenant de tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour Padmé. Il faut vivre la même expérience pour comprendre réellement.

-Qui t'a dit cela ?

Je vois Sabé baisser la tête et je comprends qu'elle a parlé avec Padmé. Les petites cachottières ! Le fait qu'on s'inquiète pour moi fait s'éloigner à grand pas mes interrogations et ma peur de la solitude.

-Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?

-Si cela venait de sa bouche, oui.

-Obi-Wan n'avouera jamais cela, du moins pas à toi. Il t'aime comme un père.

Padmé aussi ne me connaît que trop bien.

-Mais je l'ai déçu !

-Je crois surtout qu'il ne sait plus quel chemin prendre. La guerre divise les jedi.

-Nous avons été incapables de l'empêcher.

Je sens dans sa voix qu'Anakin est triste autant qu'impuissant et que cela le frustre. Je le sens contrôler sa colère comme il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire avant.

-Mais nous pouvons encore l'arrêter.

Sabé prend la décision de briser leur conversation. Je ne la suis pas tout de suite, retenu par une force surnaturelle : la peur.

-Puis-je vous interrompre ?

-Sabé ! Dis-moi que tu l'as retrouvé.

-Qui ? demande Anakin.

Je sens que c'est le moment de me montrer. Je me suis déjà montré trop curieux bien que leur échange m'ait éclairé.

-Moi.

-Maître !

Il en oublie la réserve jedi et me sert dans ses bras. Un flot de soulagement m'envahit, apporté par la Force. Il s'est alarmé pour moi.

-Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait !

-J'ai eu besoin… de m'écarter de l'agitation du monde.

-Est-ce vrai que je vous ai déçu ? Soyez sincère avec moi.

-Je l'ai été. Mais j'ai dépassé ces sentiments. C'était indigne de moi. Et de toi.

-J'aurais aimé vous parler maître. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage.

Anakin m'avait fui ? Alors on se ressemble plus que je ne le crois.

-C'est du passé Anakin.

-Le conseil m'a rappelé, maître. Il semble qu'ils manquent de jedi expérimentés pour diriger les clones. La République est en train de perdre la guerre.

-Les jedi sont des garants de paix. Ils n'ont pas été préparés à mener des batailles.

Anakin montra sa surprise à mes reproches. J'ai beau être Général de l'armée, cela ne m'empêche pas de prendre parti. Et de ne pas être d'accord avec le Sénat et le Conseil. Pour moi, en temps que jedi, seul compte la République. Et la paix.

-Yoda pense que si l'on met le Général Grievous hors de combat, on pourra rétablir la paix.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Allons-y ensemble, maître. Comme avant.

-Rien n'est plus comme avant, Anakin. Tu es marié et bientôt père de famille. Et moi…

Je me tais et lance un regard à Sabé. Cette histoire peut attendre. Après dix ans, un jour de plus ou de moins…

-Allons au temple, Anakin.

Il dit au revoir à sa femme alors que je frôle la main de Sabé en partant. Je lis dans son regard qu'elle s'alarme pour moi. Je lui fais un sourire pour la rassurer. J'en ai vu d'autres. N'ai-je pas déjà réussi à tuer un sith ?

Il attrape ma tunique et me lance plusieurs mètres plus loin. En retombant sur le sol, je crie de douleur malgré moi, tout en espérant qu'Anakin ne prenne pas de risques inutiles juste pour moi. Je me relève tant bien que mal, une main sur le ventre. Je regarde Anakin et Grievous combattre. Je suis surpris de sa dextérité. Anakin n'a pas oublié tout ce que je lui ai appris. Je lève la main et récupère mon sabre laser. Anakin a dû continuer à s'entraîner pour garder une telle maîtrise. Quoiqu'il me dépasse désormais dans son contrôle de la Force. Je n'en suis pas jaloux. C'est tout le contraire. Grievous est difficile à battre, j'ai déjà droit à quelques côtes cassées. Vu la douleur, cela ne peut pas être autre chose. Anakin ne fonce plus tête baissée. Il réfléchit à ses actions, ne se met plus inutilement en danger. Il a tellement changé que je me demande si c'est bien mon padawan que j'ai à mes cotés.

-Deux pour le prix d'un. C'est mon jour de chance, ricane le Général.

-Alors c'est ça le grand Général de l'armée séparatiste ? Vous parlez plus que vous n'agissez, Général Grievous.

Anakin prend même le luxe de le narguer. Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide pour voir si je suis toujours là et je lui fais un clin d'œil en réponse. Ce n'est pas une ou deux coté fêlées qui vont m'arrêter. J'ai confiance en nos capacités réciproques et espère vraiment que nous allons arriver à la terrasser. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Anakin a une famille, des projets. Et moi…

Sabé. Quelle serait sa réaction si je devais tomber ? Elle sait ce que je dois faire. Elle sait que je ferais beaucoup pour elle. Excepté sacrifier Anakin. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main est posée sur mon torse, à l'endroit où le collier de Sabé se trouve sous ma tunique. L'espoir… Je me rappelle soudain que si Grievous manie le sabre laser à la perfection, ce n'est pas un jedi. Il ne sait pas utiliser la Force.

-Anakin ! Avec moi !

Je recule mon bras et m'entoure de toute la Force que je peux et frappe le droïde en même temps qu'Anakin qui m'a suivi. Grievous s'envole et retombe dans un fracas de métal sur le sol. Il met quelques secondes à se relever. Nous sentons que sa colère est décuplée. Cela ne lui a presque rien fait.

-Son cœur maître ! Je crois qu'il a encore un cœur vivant.

Ce genre de créature ne peut pas avoir de cœur. Et pourtant quand il revient à la charge et que son bras métallique commence à m'étrangler, j'arrive à apercevoir ce dont Anakin parlait. J'essaie d'utiliser la Force pour lui comprimer le thorax mais Grievous comprends et je sens que l'air me manque. Je ne sais pas si Anakin peut encore m'aider. Il a eu son bras coupé, cela ne lui a rien fait car ce n'est que son membre greffé qu'il a perdu. Il est cependant plus difficile pour lui de combattre du bras gauche. Soudain, j'aperçois un blaster au sol. Je le repousse de la Force et Anakin comprend mon résonnement. Je me sens épuisé et à bout de souffle. Je me suis trop laissé aller et j'en paie désormais les conséquences. Je vais avoir besoin de reprendre les entraînements, si je m'en sors en vie. Je me laisse tomber au sol lorsque Grievous est touché à de multiples reprises.

Avec la mort de Grievous, les séparatistes se sont retrouvés désorganisés. Clones et jedi se sont tous rassemblés et toutes les batailles ont été remportées. Le prix a payé a été lourd des deux cotés. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas de cette guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous avons gagné, malgré notre victoire. Maintenant, c'est l'affaire des sénateurs. Et nous, jedi, allons pouvoir retrouver notre rôle premier, négociateur. C'est ce que je préfère dans mon rôle de jedi.

Pendant que nous combattions sur Utapau, Yoda et Macé ont fait une découverte surprenante mais aussi terrifiante. Le sénateur Palpatine était en fait le sith que nous cherchions depuis plus de dix ans. Même Anakin ne l'avait pas senti, pourtant il avait été proche de lui durant un temps. Ils sont allés voir le chancelier pour lui parler de leur projet de le faire destituer au nom de la République. Les pouvoirs qu'il avait obtenus le rendaient dangereux, même aux yeux du Conseil. Ainsi, Dooku avait raison. Un Sith contrôlait bien le Sénat. C'était sous nos yeux. Dark Sidious s'est dévoilé à eux, croyant à sa victoire totale et prédisant la chute des jedi autant que de la République. Les deux grands maîtres ont affronté le sith, sans attendre de renforts, il n'en avait pas le temps. J'imagine que leur combat fut plus rude que celui qu'Anakin et moi avons dû mener contre le général séparatiste. Macé y a laissé un bras et Yoda a récolté beaucoup de bleus. Mais Palpatine a été terrassé. Est-ce sa trop grande foi en lui ou le fait d'avoir sous estimé maître Yoda qui le mena à sa perte ? Sans doute les deux.

L'autre découverte concerne les clones. C'est Padmé et le sénateur Organa qui ont mis à jour l'information, en épluchant les dossiers de Palpatine, alors que je reprenais des forces au temple. En plus d'y trouver les plans d'une arme aussi grande qu'une planète, au nom de code étrange d'Etoile de la mort, ils ont découvert un ordre paramétré depuis la conception des clones. Son nom de code est l'ordre 66. Ce simple ordre aurait pu et aurait dû tous nous exterminer, nous, les jedi. Anakin avait raison de se méfier. Il avait ressenti le danger avant tout le monde. Quand Cody et Rex les capitaines de notre garnison l'ont appris, ils sont entrés dans une rage folle. S'ils avaient été conçus pour faire la guerre, ils étaient furieux qu'on les manipule ainsi. Je ne peux que les comprendre. Une grande opération a été lancée et les puces sont enlevées une par une de leur cerveau.

Le Sénat est quelque peu désorganisé, mais depuis l'élection d'un nouveau chancelier, plus jeune et fougueux et surtout non corrompu, les choses commencent à rentrer dans l'ordre. Entre temps, Padmé a accouché de deux enfants, des jumeaux. Un garçon, Luke et une petite fille, Léia. En les voyant, je me dis qu'Anakin a eu raison de s'opposer à son destin. L'amour devrait triompher de tout. Un nouvel obstacle se présente à moi : je dois affronter le Conseil.

-Décevant, cela est. Un grand jedi tu étais. Une grande perte, oui.

-Vous ne m'avez pas compris maître Yoda. Je ne veux pas me séparer de Sabé mais je ne veux pas non plus quitter l'ordre jedi.

Les maîtres murmurent entre eux mais je n'en ai cure. Si j'arrive à convaincre Yoda et maître Windu, les autres suivront.

-C'est un jeu dangereux, Obi-Wan. Tu sais ce que cela implique.

-Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas une simple amourette de passage comme vous semblez le croire. J'ai passé l'âge des petits émois adolescents.

-Notre approbation, tu voudrais ?

-Oui, maître.

-Et si tu ne l'obtenais pas ?

-Alors je serais déçu. Mais je ferais ce que mon cœur et la Force me dictent de faire.

-Nous devons admettre qu'Anakin et toi avez été d'une grande efficacité sur Utapau. Votre action là-bas a fait basculer la balance, avança Depa Billaba.

-La Force est devenue puissante et lumineuse, comme elle ne l'a jamais été, dit soudain maître Fisto, prenant part à la discussion. Peut-être que les sentiments que ton padawan et toi-même ressentez ont agi comme un tremplin ?

-Maitre Fisto, vous êtes en train de remettre en cause les bases du fondement de l'ordre, dit maître Windu, surpris.

-Parmi les Vingt Egarés, combien l'ont été pour avoir suivi un être aimé ?

Yoda soupire. C'est un sujet qu'il n'aborde quasiment jamais.

-Dix-huit.

-C'est infime comme proportion, mais combien d'autres ont été tentés ? admit Macé.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Peut être maître Kénobi, à la question souhaite-t-il participer ?

Disant ceci, maître Yoda m'indique la place vide que j'occupais il y a quelque temps. Je n'arrive pas à le croire mais il me fait un signe de tête. Je m'assois, heureux de retrouver ma place, tout en comprenant que ce n'est sans doute que temporaire.

-Le célibat des jedi en soi n'est pas interdit. Seul l'attachement est fortement déconseillé, car du coté obscur trop souvent il mène. Trop de fois, je l'ai vu. Changer les choses, je ne souhaite pas. La passion, dévorante, prohibé doit être. Mais envisager un assouplissement, nous pourrions.

Yoda a reçu un coup sur la tête, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

-Cela mettrait tout le monde d'accord ? demanda Macé en se grattant la tête de son bras artificiel.

Le débat fut long et houleux, la modernité des nouveaux maîtres s'opposant aux vieux préceptes. Je ne pris pas part au vote, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Le conseil accorda aux maîtres jedi et uniquement aux jedi ayant atteint le grade de maître la possibilité de se marier, à la condition que le conseil l'approuve. Je ne pouvais qu'adhérer à leur décision. Je suis passé par différentes étapes avant d'accepter ce que je ressentais. J'ai compris le danger que pouvait amener l'amour. En le surpassant, je m'étais montré digne de reprendre ma place parmi les maîtres, tout comme Anakin. Quand la réunion se termina, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose.

-Obi-Wan !

Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et pose sa tête contre mon torse. Il y a tant d'amour et de tendresse qui se déversent alors que je faillis vaciller.

-Dis-moi qu'ils ne t'ont pas renvoyé.

-Ils ne m'ont pas renvoyé.

-Ils ne t'ont pas renvoyé ?

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle n'y croit pas.

-Tu m'as demandé de te le dire.

-Parce que je voulais l'entendre. Mais est-ce la vérité ?

Je le lui répète, doucement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'elle, que cela soit de corps ou d'esprit. C'est effrayant et enivrant.

-Ils ne m'ont pas renvoyé, répète-je doucement.

Elle digère la nouvelle puis redresse la tête vers moi. Elle ne m'a toujours pas lâché, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse.

-Qu'ont-ils demandé alors ? Que je quitte le service de la sénatrice ? Que je m'isole sur Naboo ?

Je sens que sa voix s'est modifiée. Les larmes sont si proches que je peux déjà les imaginer couler de ses yeux.

-Ils ont une exigence, en effet. Je crains cependant qu'elle ne te soit pas favorable.

Elle me lâche et se détourne de moi, attendant la sentence.

-Ils demandent que tu m'épouses.

Elle reste le dos tourné, je ne vois pas sa réaction mais je sens que le rythme des battements de son cœur s'est modifié. Quand elle se retourne enfin, je ne sais pas quelle est sa réaction. Elle sourit mais pleure en même temps.

-Une exigence ? Tu te moques de moi Obi-Wan ? Ou alors tu te plais à jouer avec mes sentiments ?

-J'en suis incapable. Seulement… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à … je l'espère vraiment mais…

Je suis un parfait idiot. On me surnomme « le Négociateur » et je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire avec des mots simples ce que je ressens. Je bafouille comme un vulgaire initié. Avec elle, je deviens un incompétent et je n'en ai même pas honte.

-Obi-Wan… Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu veux toi ?

Ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'elle ne quitte jamais mes bras. Je voudrais me lever le matin et contempler son visage, m'endormir le soir les yeux dans ses yeux, mener mes missions en sachant que quand je rentrerais, j'aurais enfin un chez moi. C'est tout cela que je voudrais lui dire.

-Ce que je veux, c'est mettre ma vie dans la tienne.

Je ne pose pas la question et elle me répond par un baiser. Anakin va pouvoir se moquer de moi.

* * *

 _Des soucis? des incohérences? Je suis toute ouïe._

 _Concernant l'histoire de la puce dans le cerveau des clones, c'est issu de clones wars ou star wars rebels -en fait je ne sais plus), c'est un idée que je trouvais plausible. Les clones étant conditionnés à suivre des ordre à la lettre, je pense qu'ils ont tout de même des sentiments humains puisqu'ils sont humains. Et qu'ils ont dû ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils ont fait après l'ordre 66. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire._


End file.
